A Hypnotic Melody
by KitsuneToRyuu
Summary: Miku has finally done it. After completing highschool in England she's come home to her native land of Japan to pursue her dream of music with her beloved guitar Taiyou, while going to college. But, wait, after playing the guitar on the street for a while, she comes across a pink haired vixen, who's the daughter of the CEO of Crypton Records, the largest music company in Japan.
1. 1st Chord

_**Well it's a Sunday, and when I was browsing my computer archives I found some really awesome pics, and, well, they gave me the inspiration for this really. The basic outlay of the story is Miku's come back into Japan after completing High school in England, and by finishing early, she's started college, and has began to pursue a music career with her single guitar and voice. Luka is the daughter of a famous music company's CEO, Crypton Records. After that, well you can kind of see how it goes. I'm not sure how long I should make this story but, hey if the response is positive I'll keep it going for as long as I can. This story has harem elements with Miku as the focal point of the Harem's affection, but the main coupling for the story is MikuxLuka. Again :3**_

_**Anyways sorry for prattling on **____**.**_

...

This was it.

When her breath finally caught up with her Miku smiled, taking a big lung-full of her home-lands air. It felt good to be back after 8 years, and now, at 16, Miku could finally begin her dream! She chuckled wryly.

With a little persuasion on her guardians side of course.

But that doesn't matter anyway.

For now, she was going to enjoy this freedom to the fullest.

Clad in her black blazer jacket, which accentuated her white wife-beater and the silver rosary that hung on her neck, her legs donned her blue skinny jeans and brown leather boots, she took off to the address of her studio apartment her aunt Haku had arranged for her. It was nice having a guardian who worked in real estate.

But other than this, Miku wouldn't rely on her anymore. Well not as much... maybe.

Other than her clothing, people around Miku noticed her very presence excluded an "enigmatic" aura. Well that and she had a collar around her neck. It was a choker but still, the girl gave off a foreign feel. Needless to say so did the instrument on her back.

Disregarding the attention focused on her back, Miku trotted off with her beloved Taiyou resting peacefully on her shoulder.

...

"Haku-nee?" Miku peeked around the door to her new apartment.

"In the kitchen Miku." Came the gentle voice of her aunt.

Miku followed the voice of the elder and soon reached the kitchen. Plopping herself down on one of the kitchen's bar stools she let out a happy sigh. It was a long walk from the airport, not to mention the bus to get her to Tokyo had been filled with old people and babies.

She shuddered.

Always the babies.

They would take over the world.

She knew it. It was only of matter of time.

Shaking herself out of her delusion, she smiled at Haku who was making her dinner.

"You'd make such a good wife Haku, It's a shame you're wasted on these Tokyo boys."

Haku's cheeks dusted with pink and Miku giggled at her, soon shrinking back in her seat at the death-filled glare Haku gave her.

"Respect your elders Miku." Haku threatened, her hand slowly inching towards the knife on the side.

"Sorry! Please don't kill me!"

Haku giggled and patted Miku's head, "Don't think you can trump all of your elders just because you're in college early," Haku winked at her, "I've got 8 more years ahead of you so don't get cocky, ne?"

"Haiii~" Miku acquiesced timidly, her nose finally picking up on the delicious, vegetable scent that was wafting from the boiling pot, "You know I love you don't you?" Miku stuck her thumb up with a proud expression plastered all over her heart shaped face.

Haku smiled.

If only.

...

"Megurine-sama! Please, PLEASE! Don't do this! Your father will fire us if you continue!" A balding, frustrated man shouted at the pink haired vixen, which was currently doing whatever she wanted, which at the moment was waltzing right out of the Crypton building with the intent to have some 'fun'.

"Like I care what happens to insignificant people like you." Luka turned around to look them dead in the eye, "It's not like you getting fired is the end of the world. Who do you think you are in the first place? I can do whatever I want to so, take a chill pill ad fuck off." Her denim shorts sashayed out of their vision until the cashmere turtle neck, black tights and distinctive pink hair finally escaped their field of vision.

"That child is going to be the death of me." The balding man whimpered, his head hanging low.

...

Miku let out a satisfied sigh as she settled down in a mildly populated place with her guitar. God, she loved mini-amps that clipped on to clothing.

Rather comfortably Miku set up her microphone and plugged Taiyou into the amp. She was so proud of her guitar; she'd saved up ages to get it. Her vintage Gibson Les Paul Studio '70s Tribute was not easy to save up for. 'Taiyou' was such a benefitting name for her guitar too. It was a pretty obvious name for the sunburst design but it suited it so well, after all the design matched her personality too. Fiery and bright, standing out from the rest of the common crowds (Taiyou means sun in Japanese).

After everything was in place, she gave a few experimental strums before setting off at a steady rhythm of one of her favourite songs "Monochrome blue sky".

Quickly getting fired up and pulled into the rhythm of the song, her inhibitions flew away with the wind as her body began to sway, her melodic voice taking on a more sincere tone. Her eyes closed lightly, she felt as though her body was on air, drifting...

All too soon the song ended, and she was surprised at the crowd that had gathered. Not to be put off by attention, she quickly played into the intro of "Black rock shooter" Another of her favourites.

Soon enough, boot not as soon as she'd hoped for, two hours had passed in the span of what felt like seconds to Miku, and begrudgingly she began to pack up, the vigour of her crowd's enthusiasm slowly wearing off as happy spectators moved off in different directions.

...

After everything was packed up, the musical tealette noticed one person was left. For what reason she didn't know, but the small smirk on the pinkette's face was enough to send delicious shivers up her spine.

...

_**Feedback would be appreciated guys ^^**_

_**Kitsune.**_


	2. 2nd Chord

Hey Guys, just popping up with another update sorry for the last chapter I put boot instead of but xD

Well then enjoy another creation of my muse!

Constructive criticism is appreciated.

...

**After everything was packed up, the musical tealette noticed one person was left. For what reason she didn't know, but the small smirk on the pinkette's face was enough to send delicious shivers up her spine.**

...

"Umm can I help you?" Miku asked awkwardly, unable to not gape at the picture brought alive in front of her. How couldn't she?

Soft looking pink locks framed a structured oval face, thick eyelashes bringing out the magnetic charm of the woman's teal eyes. High cheekbones emphasised plump lips and a curved jaw. The pinkette's body tone was amazing, stunningly thin but accommodated with the hips and chest that usual Japanese women weren't. It didn't help that the clothes she wore amplified her beauty however simple they were; only a simple cashmere turtleneck mush like a mini dress donned her upper body, while black tights under hugging denim shorts made her legs look incredibly tantalizing.

Miku was snapped out of her thoughts when the woman started speaking to her.

"I'm Luka, Megurine Luka." The dazzling smile on the debonair woman did little to aid Miku in keeping her cool, "I was listening to you for a while."

Miku looked at her and expected to continue but after a little while it got too awkward for her to stay quiet.

"Ah, um, thanks I guess..." Miku mentally beat herself for stammering.

"No problem, your voice was really good so I kind of lost track of time," Luka grinned, "Wanna have a drink with me?"

Miku rubbed the back of her neck absentmindedly, "Uh, I don't know, It's kind of late and I'm underage. Well for Japan anyway."

Luka frowned a little, "It's not too much of a bother is it? It is late but there is a place I know that sells to minors."

Miku pondered for a while, wondering if this was a good idea or not before she decided to indulge herself, "Okay then."

Luka smiled dazzlingly, "Great let's go."

Without protest, Miku let Luka drag her to this place she knew, her amp and Taiyou strapped securely onto her.

...

"You have a pretty weird accent by the way, did you move here from somewhere else?" Luka inquired, her finger slowly tracing the edge of her glass.

"Ah, yeah I came from England today actually." Miku answered easily, sipping at her drink.

"England? Why were you there?" Luka's gaze swept over to Miku, unable to look away from the tealette's cherub lips.

"Well, I may not look like it but I'm actually quite smart. I wanted to skip grades but they don't do that in Japan ya'know? So I just transferred to a school in England and graduated early, attended college for a while over there and got my Music, Art, English, Math, Science, Drama, Media, Design and Health & social Degrees" Miku crossed her arms on the table and rested her head on them, "I decided I wanted to come back home and do college from here instead while pursuing a career in music. After all, nothing beats being at home." Miku smiled faintly.

Luka's surprised gaze never left Miku's face as the young girl stared wistfully into space, "That's nice. I'm surprised you've done so much... wait, how old are you?"

"Hmm? 16 why?"

Luka choked on her drink a little, " I'm two years older and I'm only just starting college tomorrow." Luka bent down and stared at her seriously, "are you an alien?"

Miku burst out laughing, "Pfff- you have no **IDEA** of how much I've asked myself that question,! Miku wiped her eye and giggled a bit.

Luka didn't try to fight the small blush that rose up onto her cheeks at how cute the monochrome girl was across from her, "So how did you get along in England? Was it nice?"

Miku smiled slightly, "Yeah it was quite nice over there, you would not believe how many sweet and Ice cream shops they have over there, the leeks were top grade too..." Miku drooled slightly.

"Leeks?"

Miku nodded, "My favourite food, leeks! They're just too yummy! Whoever first pulled them from the ground is the most amazing person in the world... it's a sin to eat such amazing food..."

Luka smirked lightly, "It seems like your leeks are my tuna."

Miku raised an eyebrow at her, "Tuna?"-

"Mmm to me, tuna is the most delicious thing in the world." Luka said proudly,

Miku hid a small laugh under a cough, "Seems nice. What freaks are we? Talking about tuna and leeks while drinking." Miku grimaced, "I'd love to hear what I'd talk about if I was hammered."

Luka burst out into laughter, a pale hand cradling her stomach, "You're a riot."

Miku smiled wryly, "I'm only telling the truth."

...

"I had fun tonight."

Miku looked over at Luka as they left the club "Me too."

"Can I have your number?" Luka asked, a faint gleam entering her eyes.

"Sure."

Unaware of their surroundings, the two exchanged phone numbers, none of the wiser to the small group of men making their way to them.

"Hey pretty girls."

Miku and Luka looked over in the direction of the voice and noticed a gang of 5 men smirking at them.

"We couldn't help but notice ya hanging 'round. 'N us bein' the gentlem'n we'r we could'nt just sit back 'n let two beauties like you be unaccompanied inta the cold." The 'supposed' leader of the croup continued, "Das why we-"

"No thank you." Miku sliced in coldly, grabbing onto Luka's arm.

"Hey you dis'respectin our kindness? Eeeeh?" A hooded male got all up in Miku's face.

Miku's eyes narrowed as she grabbed the man's head, quickly moving her body to put him in a sleeper hold before effectively knocking him out.

"No I'm disrespecting the fact you can't use a breath mint." Miku turned quickly and grabbed Luka's arm, hauling her with her before breaking out into a spring.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE YA LIT'LE SHIT!"

Unheeding, Miku ran into an alley and took a sharp left to hide behind the dustbins. The gang of males ran past them unaware to their presence.

...

"My god..." Luka panted, gaining her bearings as they entered the smaller girl's apartment.

Miku let out a shaky breath and rubbed her forehead, slowly crumbling down the door.

"You okay?" She asked, eyeing the pinkette from the corner of her eye.

"I'm fine. How could you fight like that?"

"I'm a tenth Dan in Kendo, Judo and Karate."

"You are an alien aren't you?"

Miku laughed.

...

"Thanks for the drink." Luka sipped at the hot chocolate Miku had made her.

"No problem." Miku slowly withered onto the black sofa, cupping her cup of hot chocolate.

Luka couldn't help but stare at the tealette, still looking incredibly cute with a tired expression on her face. Without noticing, she started to lean towards the cherub lips she saw.

Before both of them knew what was going on, Luka was pressing her lips to Miku's, both of them startles but enjoying the connection of their lips.

Miku quickly pushed Luka off her and held her lips, "What was that?"

"I..." Luka stood up.

"I think you should go, the alcohol is getting to you." Miku said, her voice trembling slightly.

"Y-yeah." Luka acquiesced, heading for the door.

...

Luka sighed, her head resting in her hands. Yesterday was probably the best and worst day of her life. One because she got to spend the day with an amazing girl. Two because she fucked it all up.

And now here she was in college, with a hangover, waiting for the teacher to enter.

"Hey Luka." Lily called over to her pink haired friend but said woman didn't even move to acknowledge her presence. Lily sighed and sat down, "We're getting a new teacher today apparently."

"Is that so?" Luka deadpanned.

"Show a little interest at least, I look like a douche for trying to start a conversation now."

"I'm not in the mood to talk."

"Suit yourself grumpy."

The sound of a sliding door and hushed whispers reached Luka's ears before the teacher introduced themselves.

"Hello, my name is Hatsune Miku. I'll be your teacher from today onwards, I hope we can have a productive year. Please take care of me."

"WHAT?"

...

_**Dun dun dun!**_

_**Meh thank you for reading, Review please!**_

_**Kitsune**_


	3. 3rd Chord

**Well another chapter, sorry for not updating quickly**

**Thankyou for all the reviews ;)~**

**Enjoy.**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The sound of a sliding door and hushed whispers reached Luka's ears before the teacher introduced themselves.

"Hello, my name is Hatsune Miku. I'll be your teacher from today onwards, I hope we can have a productive year. Please take care of me."

"WHAT?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Miku stared at the pinkette for a moment before shaking her head slightly, looking at the class register, "I would appreciate it if you could keep your voice down while in class Megurine-san." The petite girl turned and wrote her name in Kanji on the interactive whiteboard behind her, "I hope we will all get along this year, so as long as there are no rowdy outbursts," she looked pointedly at Luka, "there shall be no problems." The petit girl looked down at the register once more and began to check off names, "Tanaka,"

"Here,"

"Aotsuboshi,"

"Here,"

"Shirayuki,"

"Here,"

"Hanzoū- ...!" Miku's face shot up from her register to look at the blonde sat next to Luka, "Lily? - Ahem." The petit girl shot a faint smirk at the elder girl who quickly returned the expression followed by a wink.

"Here, ma'm," the blonde replied cheekily.

"Amezushi," Miku continued.

"Here,"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Therefore since R is directly proportional to P, we can work out this value considering the working out done thus far, everyone with me?" Miku asked, turning to the class, everyone nodded, astounded someone younger than them could teach such a complicated lesson, "good, I want you to all turn to page 186 in your textbooks and do me the first 6 questions, afterwards we can do some marking and see if and where you went wrong," the muffled sounds of paper shuffling and small groans were heard, and the petit girl graciously sat down on her computer chair behind her desk.

"Sensei, I'm having a little trouble with this equation, please could you help me?" A girl asked from the other side of the classroom.

"Yes, I'll be right there," The tealette glided over to the opposite side of the classroom and leant over the desk to see what the girl was having trouble with, while all the nearby boys took the time to appreciate the petit girl's shapely behind, "I see where you've gone wrong, you see you need to substitute this value here for this one, then you need to factorise this value to get the answer."  
"Thank you, sensei," the girl said, and Miku quickly swept back to her desk. The petit girl was going over her next lesson when familiar blonde hair wafted into her peripheral vision.

"Sensei, I think I'm done." The blonde said politely, giving a graceful smile to the younger girl.

"Hmmm," Miku held out her palm for Lily's notebook and skimmed over the questions, while a curious pinkette watched from one of the higher rows in the classroom. With a hand moving in a flurry of motion, the musician quickly marked the answers on the paper, tutting when coming to the 5th question, "Hanzoū-kun, I hope you'll be able to tell me why this question is incorrect,"

"Maybe, if you grace me with your presence for dinner," Lily raised her eyebrows and the whole class broke into giggles and whispers.

Miku smirked and decided to get her own back on the unintentionally seductive blonde, "As long as you don't balk from pressure this time, I was left very unsatisfied the last time we went to dinner," the whole class burst into 'oohs' from the provocative suggestion, and a faint blush dusted Lily's cheeks, "as an answer to your question, Hanzoū-kun, I believe we have much to catch up on, so yes, I will join you for dinner." Miku raised a brow in question, "I expect it to not be just us, as I know the others would be here already?"

Lily nodded graciously and moved back to her desk, waving off the curiously disgruntled look from Luka, "It's nothing," the blonde said offhandedly. Luka nodded wearily, still not convinced.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

After the 4th period bell signalled the end of her lesson, the petite musician stood and nodded to her class who began to shuffle their folders back into their bags. Miku breathed a sigh of relief; her drama lesson went well at least. Miku picked her bag up from her bag and moved over to the door, heading to the college restaurant. The tealette noticed the figures of familiar faces and a smile curled up her lips. Gracefully, she swept over to the group, smiling brightly when grins of recognition were pointed at her.

"I neva tho't I'd see ya mug 'gain," the coral haired girl looked to the slightly taller, but still short girl.

"How mean," Miku grinned at her high school best friend, punching her lightly on the shoulder, " and here I was thinking you'd run into my arms and be all 'Miku-sama! *Aishiteru desu~!'" M Miku looked at Miki, who was giving her the 'are you freakin' serious' look that got her famous in high school. "Anyway, you better watch it, if you get any more exited, you'll be missing out all your consonants," Miku watched as the coralette covered her mouth, glaring at her with deadly killer intent, "suppressing that accent of yours must be a pain sometimes."

Miki removed her hands from her mouth, smirking with her signature toothpick bobbing up and down as she spoke, "You haven't changed a bit have ya?"

Miku smiled at the smaller teen before smiling happily, "nope!"

Yuzuki Yukari looked to Lily, then to Miku, then to Luo Tianyi, then to Miku again, then to Nekomura Iroha, then to Miku again then to Miki, then to Miku again, then fell over, "Look at the stars~ Bózu ga byóbu ni józu ni bózu no é o kaita desu~"

"Why a tongue twister?" Miku sweat-dropped, looking at the passed out bunny lover on the floor.

"Leave that excitable idiot to herself Miku," Miki scoffed at Yukari, kicking the elder teen with her foot.

Lily looked towards Luo who was currently caught up in her own thoughts, "Aren't you going to say hi, Luo?"

The black haired girl snapped out of her thoughts and blushed, "Ah, sorry, I just- well- ah, hi Miku," she stammered lightly.

"Still as aloof and introverted as ever, Luo?" Miku smiled and looked towards the now blushing member of the group who just silently nodded, burying her face deeper into her chest.

"Lily!" The blonde turned her head towards the source of the voice, and Luka jogged up to them, looking at Miku from the corner of her eye, "Mind if I eat with you?" The blonde nodded hesitantly.

"Are you sure? You don't know this particular group of my friends, Luka." Lily asked, tipping her head to the side slightly.

"Nope, it's okay, I love the opportunity to meet new people," Luka turned to the tealette, "besides, we know each other already, right, Miku?"

The tealette let a small smile stretch her lips, "I guess so,"

Miki got all up in Luka's face, "I'll hav' ya'kno tha' I've known Miku longa tha' ya so if ya try ewt funny..." a glint flashed across Miki's eyes, "I'll make sur' them pret's lon' legs won' be able to walks f'r quit' lon' after,"

"Miki," the coralette took the hint and walked backwards slowly.

Lily watched the sparks fly between the two, "Ara ara~" the blonde's usually light voice crept up a few octaves and she looked at Miku, "I look forward to the fun~"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Well here ends another chapter,**

**I hope you liked it.**

_**Kitsune.**_


	4. 4th Chord

New chapter! Yayz.

Are you happy?

Yeah?

No?

Maybe?

So...

;)~~~

Enjoy.

[]-Texts or emails.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Miki got all up in Luka's face, "I'll hav' ya'kno tha' I've known Miku longa tha' ya so if ya try ewt funny..." a glint flashed across Miki's eyes, "I'll make sur' them pret's lon' legs won' be able to walks f'r quit' lon' after,"**

**"Miki," the coralette took the hint and walked backwards slowly.**

**Lily watched the sparks fly between the two, "Ara ara~" the blonde's usually light voice crept up a few octaves and she looked at Miku, "I look forward to the fun~"**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Luka awkwardly sat in between Iroha and Yukari, while Miku was chatting to Miki excitedly in animated bursts. Lily watched the tealette with an obvious interest, smiling happily when Miku's smile became impossibly large, and frowning when bad accounts of the past came up.

Miku was having a wonderful time talking to her favourite coralette, unable to fathom how she could have spent so much time away from them. Sure, in England it was nice and all, she met some wonderful friends, but never really felt as comfortable as she did around her high school gang. She supposed it was something to do with the fact that they were her childhood friends and security blankets really, after all, they supported her all throughout high school, and in the case of Miki, Lily and Iroha, they supported her throughout her first steps 'till the day she left and hey were here for her now. It helped a lot more that they had compounded many, many, years of memories with her, and many memories new or old, from the beginning of her life up until the recent events. They stood with her through the hard times, and helped her as she did to them when times were rough. She guessed she would never be able to find any better friends, upon those who she considered so close to be family, and when she thought about it, they were all family to her. A big, crazy, albeit slightly dysfunctional family, who have seen so many things together and still, stand to tell of their slightly embarrassing and weird exploits.

"An' then the cheeky cun' tried to pul' the wool ov'r my eyes! My eyes! I'm the bigge's con art'st ya bee ev'r seein', an' lemme tel' ya, no way was I gunna le'im get away with tha'!" Miki exclaimed ferociously, taking a big bite out of her cherry, crushing it mercilessly between her milky white teeth.

Miku had to restrain herself from bursting into laughter once more, loving every moment she had to rediscover her once far away friends, each story improving on the hilarity or severity of the last, in a good way. The tealette cast a withering glance in the direction of the pinkette who was still staring at her unabashedly, but not noticing the faint flicker of the tealette's attention switch to her momentarily. Luka's attention, though flattering, was wearing down on Miku's resistance to embarrassment.

Of course, Lily noticed this lingering stare, and did not like it one bit, so decided to toy with the pinkette, "Ara, ara~ Luka-san, might I ask what you seem to be staring at intently?"

Luka snapped from her Miku induced haze and looked at the blond, coming up with a somewhat viable excuse, "Ah, I was just thinking,"

"Oh." Lily smiled at the pinkette and eloquently arranged a counter to the pinkette's escape excuse, jumping on the opportunity like a crab's vice on its prey, " May I ask what were you thinking about so intensely while staring at Miku? Though Miku is a very attractive young girl, that much attention must warrant a amiable reason for such intense attention." Nobody at the table noticed how the corners of Lily's eyes narrowed slightly, giving her a cat like impression.

Luka fought down the heat that was rapidly approaching her cheeks as she hastily spat out a response, "Ah, you know when you think about stuff? Well I don't know about other people but I tend to just stare off in a random direction... so I didn't really notice that I was staring at Miku, I apologise if I may have crept you out Miku,"

The tealette merely nodded in response at the apology before returning to the conversation she and Miki were primarily a part of, Iroha and Yukari throwing in a comment every now and them, or in Yukari's case, a string of slightly irrelevant babble, missing the sparks flying between the graceful, feline female, and the ferocious, canine Luka.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Miku smiled, settling into her chair at her apartment. Miku sank into the luscious softness of the velvety, black, throw pillows. The tealette mildly wondered when her aunt would visit next, but decided to wonder about that later. She idly swung her legs upwards so her body was at a perfect right angle and let them down again; repeating the motion before she decided she'd had enough of being stationary. Miku's hasty figure disappeared into the black door frame of her bedroom before she settled onto her teal and clack chequered bed sheets and pulling Taiyou up from its resting position on the wall. She brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear and began to work with her pick. Her fingers glided so effortlessly over the strings of her beloved instrument, moving with such fluidity it was almost smoother than the non-viscous compound liquid of water. A single sound was followed by many others and blended into a miraculously impeccable melody, the sound slightly sombre but peaceful, like a bittersweet kiss of separated lovers. The song she made the day her parents died, she picked up the slightly crumpled and aged paper from the locked box built into her guitar case. 8 years. 8 years to the day they died and she moved to England for her education.

8 years since the person known as Hatsune Miku disappeared.

'The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku.'

The only song she never played to anyone else, the only song that held memory of her parents, the only song that evoked such emotion into the soft spoken, happy-go-lucky teen.

It was only song that made her cry like she was.

But she forced herself, every time she opened the case; she pushed herself to her absolute limit until she could play no more. But, even then she couldn't make it through the whole song. She played individual parts, but as a whole, the song was never played, as the pain became too much for her small build to bear. Tears left salty tracks down her cheeks, misting her vision though she need not see; she knows the song too well. The salty, bitter liquid overflowed from teal pools with a seemingly endless supply, soaking into her shirt, back to the body where the source of their beginning lay. A quick stab of pain crashed into her awareness originating for the chest, but she gritted her teeth and continued, though the pain was close to unbearable. Her perseverance evaporated like a cup of Hexane, as a obnoxiously large sense of pain was speared into her nerves, like lighting itself was coursing through her veins and magma was burning her from the outside, while sharp nails dug into her heart while the hand that sired them squeezed mercilessly.

Miku coughed, dropping her guitar as if it was contagious. The tealette lay back on her bed, her hands gripping her chest tightly, whimpering and coughing as the abnormal mentally induced pain flooded her every sense.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Contrary to popular belief, Luka wasn't always that bad, though she was the famous straying daughter of Megurine Kaoru, the CEO of Crypton records. In fact, the pinkette thought her to be quite sensible considering the worlds youth in recent years. The decline of purity in younger adults and teens had decreased over the past couple of years. Where in 1910, a deflowered female was considered to be a stain on her family if not married, and was nothing worth to be a bride. In contrast, recent youths have found a disturbing amount of pleasure and self satisfaction in throwing away their purity to those who they didn't even love. Luka, although a notorious flirt, even among her mother's friends, always treasured the fact her first time would be with someone she loved. So this conversation was so not even fucking relevant.

"Listen you balding shitty old man, I," Luka held her had to her chest as she said this, "Am a fucking 18 year old. I just got out of fucking high school and I am a young adult. Therefore, I'll put this in a way a prehistoric fossil like you can understand, okay? Good sir, I plead thee to hop of my shit, or thou will findeth thyself in a fucking garbage bin!" The pinkette walked away from the annoyingly persistent balding assistant and made her way out the company doors yet again, making her way out onto the lazy streets of night time Tokyo.

She breathed in a lungful of air contently. This was what she loved, the infinite possibilities of a world she was yet to explore. Now that she was older, she could not be confined it the suffocating building of her father and mothers company anymore, and after 18 years of being sheltered, she wanted to spread her wings, and somehow heal the constant thumping that began to build within the confines of her feminine chest. She looked down at the pavements and smiled fondly as she raised her head to walk down the street.

Freedom was such a wonderful thing.

Even if it was only temporary.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Conversation started 23:00pm 6 participants…

Miki :[I wnt 2]

Yukari:[Me too! ( *´ー)(ー｀*)]

Luo:[ I am not opposed… (#^.^#)]

Miki:[ Hehe, I cud shw u sum tings u wn't b opposd 2 Lu-Lu (^_−)− ]

Luo:[ (*゜д゜*)]

Lily:[ Idiot.]

Miki:[Oops, sorry… (゜▽゜*);]

Iroha:[I'm up for it…]

Miki:[ R u sur u dn't wnt 2 c Lu-lu? ԅ(≖‿≖ԅ)]

Luo:[(╥﹏╥)]

Lily:[ Miki, stop it.]

Miki:[ Srry. ╮(╯▽╰)╭]

Yukari:[ I want to! I want to! I want! I want! I want! ≧(´▽｀)≦]

Lily:[Miku?]

Miki:[…]

Yukari:[ (」ﾟﾛﾟ)｣]

Miki: [Yukari?]

Yukari:[ What? (ᅌᴗᅌ* )]

Miki:[ t(-_-t)]

Yukari:[ （ ＴДＴ）]

Miku:[ I… yeah… me too.]

Miki:[U dear sir, dn't sound 2 exitd ಠ_ರೃ]

Miku:[…]

Luo:[ You don't have to if you don't want to… ]

Yukari:[ (◐ o ◑ ) *drools over amazing dangos.]

Miki:[*Thrws Yuka-rin out of wndw＼(ﾟｰﾟ＼)]

Luo:[Guys… ⊙﹏⊙]

Miku:[ After college, in room 117.]

Miki:[Isn't tht…?]

Iroha:[ Yes.]

Lily:[Okay, Miku.]

Yukari:[ *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* ]

Iroha:[See you guys there.]

Miki:[Yeah.]

Luo:[I bid you goodnight everyone…]

Miku:[Yeah goodnight.]

Lily:[Goodnight.]

Yukari:[ Goodnight! (∪｡∪)｡｡｡zzz]

Miki:[Douchebg.]

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hatsune-sensei, do you perhaps play the guitar?" one of her students asked the smaller female, which caused an onslaught of the rest of her student's attention.

"I, y-yes I do," Miku replied hastily, nearly gripping the guitar behind her desk for comfort.

"Can you play us something?" a male student asked eagerly, his eyes almost shining.

"Uh, I…" The tealette sent Lily a pleading look, who quickly took the opportunity to swiftly cut into the conversation and save Miku.

"Miku-sensei will be playing afterschool in room 117; you're welcome to come, is that okay Miku? The others will be fine with it…" Lily wearily asked the petit girl who acquiesced in a soft humming sound.

Luka watched the ongoing events curiously, wondering why Miku was getting nervous if she had been playing in front of a crowd of strangers before… she saw a glint come from the case Miku's fingers were playing around with and frowned, squinting. What was that?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Miku nervously wiped the palms of her hands on her shirt. She should be but she shouldn't be getting nervous about this. Her nerves however, were wearing down every time another student walked into the room. Thank god she'd gotten permission from the chairman before hand to use the room.

Miki looked to the tealette, concerned, "Are you okay, Miku?"

Miku looked up at Miki and nodded wearily, "I'm going to play seriously, Miki."

The coralette's eyes widened for a second before she nodded and smiled, giving the tealette a hug before moving to the others to tell Miku's decision. They all gave the teen a reassuring look before getting into position.

"Righ' ya'll bett'r shut ya gobs, Iro, ya got ev'rythin' hook'd up?" Miki drawled lazily as her hands grasped and the custom made sticks she got from her parents.

"Yes."

Miki nodded and looked at the tealette, who pulled her signature blue flame pick from her guitar case, "Which on' Miku?"

"Dream Eating Nightmare."

Lily's gaze shot to Miku and Yukari nearly dropped her precious, "The one you wrote before you left?"

"Mmm," Miku agreed, "You all memorized it didn't you?" They all nodded, "Then… let's do that one." Miku fished the black case she was playing with earlier, and pulled out some old silver aviators, and placed them on her face, Lily looked at Miku sadly as did the others, as the crowd broke into murmurs.

Miki lifted her stick in the air and smashed them together.

"One…Two."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Four!"

A deep breath was taken.

A first key was played.

Then…

Ecstasy.

More rapid than a Peregrine Falcon, and smoother than the most suave man on the earth, notes, chords and melodies blended together at an intensity not even found in the deepest depths of the earth's crust. Like a titan had just awoke, fierce and mighty in its display of power, like the sensual audio that was being created by creatures not nearly as old and as anciently powerful of the walking life forms of the old.

The voice that sung became assured the moment the first word was sung.

"_A knife was shoved right into my dreaming in its attraction__  
__In my despair, had a pleased reaction__  
__Muttering something of forgiveness, as it stroked my hair__  
__Gently stroking me right then and there._

Miku, pulled her head from the view of her guitar and looked into the crowd, not caring the way that her body trembled, trapped in the euphoric state of her muse.

___"Nevertheless still, my tears don't stop falling on down__  
__Without erasing the past, leaves me 'round__  
__Forced to retire, my fingers tremble at my frown_

She was her muse.

___"So should we not curse...? Trapped in this sorrow-clad nightmare of all nightmares__  
__Stealing the moon's air, and stealing my heart's fair__  
__My dreams eat as dared__  
__Shouldn't you come here? Behind all your words, whispered to me in my lair__  
__Agreed in pair, the contract we share__  
__Somehow we'll grant our desires together for ourselves, that we once declared._

And there was no way she would stop the sinfully delicious waves coursing through her veins._  
_

"_I've been living my whole life simply hiding those scars__  
__In my despair; those that I have found are__  
__Forgive me for even just existing in thought__  
__It was the only salvation I had wrought_

There was no way she would break loose of the cage music had trapped her in.__

_"Nevertheless still, my love for all of you stands strong__  
__And forever, together we belong__  
__Stroking my face too, those trembling fingers work along_

She wouldn't stop.__

_"Trying to poison me, Trapped in this deadly fraught nightmare of all nightmares__  
__Mourning all time's air, mourning the present's share__  
__My dreams eat as dared__  
__So shouldn't you come here? Dancing together, the book remains closed, unaware__  
__No one ever cares, to know what that fares__  
__Somehow we'll grant our desires together, for ourselves, that we once declared._

Not 'till the very end.__

_"Flames of the fire will only keep on expanding__  
__Even though we're doomed to die someday soon anyways__  
__From your eyes to your skin, and your mouth, ears and heart, demanding__  
__I want all of that which I can at gaze, all of you which I craze__  
__Ah_

Never.__

_"All I ask of you, is to not look at me as you do__  
__Fingers tightly constrict, Can't loosen their conflict. It chokes me, that one trick__  
__Oh why is that? So may I ask why, I love you so? Out I try to cry__  
__As it pleases you, I will not die__  
__Faster than ever before, happiness fades forever more._

_**Willingly, she would never end this.**__**  
**__  
__"Let's end this one last time__  
__End the demise of sweet dreaming's prime__  
__Speeding to pass and die, the dream flows sublime, away"_

_**But everything had to end at some point.**_

_**SMASH***_

_**The amp screeched.**_

_**So did the audience,**_

_**As a body,**_

_**Hit**_

_**The**_

_**Ground.**_

**Good, bad?**

**;)~**

**I have officially become obsessed with Alice of Human Sacrifice.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

_**Kitsune.**_


End file.
